marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Captain America: The Winter Soldier is an superhero movie based on Captain America, and a sequel to 2011's Captain America: The First Avenger. The film was released on April 4, 2014. Premise After the cataclysmic events in New York with The Avengers, Marvel's “Captain America: The Winter Soldier” finds Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, living quietly in Washington, D.C. and trying to adjust to the modern world. But when a S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague comes under attack, Steve becomes embroiled in a web of intrigue that threatens to put the world at risk. Joining forces with the Black Widow, Captain America struggles to expose the ever-widening conspiracy while fighting off professional assassins sent to silence him at every turn. When the full scope of the villainous plot is revealed, Captain America and the Black Widow enlist the help of a new ally, the Falcon. However, they soon find themselves up against an unexpected and formidable enemy—the Winter Soldier. Plot Two years after the Battle of New York,4 Steve Rogers works in Washington D.C. for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Nick Fury while adjusting to contemporary society. Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff are sent with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, led by Agent Rumlow, to free hostages aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Georges Batroc and his mercenaries. Mid-mission, Rogers discovers Romanoff has another agenda: to extract data from the ship's computers for Fury. Rogers returns to the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters, to confront Fury and is briefed about Project Insight: three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites, designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Unable to decrypt Romanoff's recovered data, Fury becomes suspicious about Insight and asks senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Alexander Pierce to delay the project. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, Fury is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. Fury escapes to Rogers's apartment, and warns Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. After handing Rogers a flash drive containing data from the ship, Fury is gunned down by the Winter Soldier. Fury dies in surgery, and Hill recovers the body. The next day, Pierce summons Rogers to the Triskelion. When Rogers withholds Fury's information, Pierce brands him a fugitive. Hunted by S.T.R.I.K.E., Rogers meets with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive they discover a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey, where they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola reveals that ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, Hydra has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos in the hope that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker. Rogers and Romanoff enlist the help of former USAF pararescueman Sam Wilson, whom Rogers befriended, and acquire his powered "Falcon" wingpack. Deducing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is a Hydra mole, they force him to divulge that Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future threats to Hydra's plans. The Insight Helicarriers will sweep the globe, using satellite-guided guns to eliminate these individuals. Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson are ambushed by the Winter Soldier and Sitwell is thrown into oncoming traffic. During the fight, Rogers recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky Barnes, his friend who was captured and experimented upon during WWII. Hill manages to extract the trio to a safehouse where Fury, who had faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the Helicarriers by replacing their controller chips. After the World Security Council members arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Rogers broadcasts Hydra's plot to everyone at the Triskelion. Romanoff, disguised as one of the Council members, disarms Pierce. Fury arrives and forces Pierce to unlock S.H.I.E.L.D's database so that Romanoff can leak classified information, exposing Hydra's actions. Following a struggle, Fury shoots Pierce dead. Meanwhile, Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controllers, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and fights Rogers on the third. Rogers fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. Rogers refuses to fight the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reach his friend, but as the ship collides with the Triskelion, Rogers is thrown out into the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier rescues the unconscious Rogers before disappearing. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Fury, under the cover of his apparent death, heads to Eastern Europe in pursuit of Hydra's remaining cells as Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee. Rogers and Wilson decide to track the Winter Soldier while Rumlow, who was a double agent for Hydra, is hospitalized following the Triskelion's destruction. In a mid-credits scene, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, at a Hydra lab, proclaims that the "age of miracles" has begun as scientists examine an energy-filled scepter1 and two prisoners: one with superhuman speed, the other with telekinetic powers. In a post-credits scene, the Winter Soldier visits a Bucky memorial at the Smithsonian Institution. Videos File:Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Trailer 1|Trailer 1 Captain America The Winter Soldier - Anthony Mackie & Frank Grillo|Anthony Mackie & Frank Grillo Captain America The Winter Soldier - Cobie Smulders|Cobie Smulders Captain America The Winter Soldier - Samuel L. Jackson|Samuel L. Jackson Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Samuel Wilson / Falcon *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow / Crossbones *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter / Agent 13 *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Georges St-Pierre as Geogres Batroc/Batroc the Leaper *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Garry Shandling as Senator Stern *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Ferdinand Lopez/Machete *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver Chin Han, Jenny Agutter, Alan Dale and Bernard White will be the World Security Council who are supporting Pierce as the four members of his S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Category:Films Category:Phase Two films